Legend of the Magic Hawk
by sapphirethelightfury
Summary: Kim Crawford lives in a place where you can get a spirit bird, a bird with a special power. At the age of five, she gets a red tailed hawk chick, that can talk! Eight years later, Kim is starting high school, and Aurora (her spirit bird) is right by her side. There she will make friends, enemies, and crushes. But Aurora is more then a freak bird, and Kim is about to find out what.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(5 year old Kim's point of view)

I walked towards the park. The wind blew softly, blowing my hair in diffrent directions. My only friend Emma, skipped by my side. Her flower covered dress was flowing in the wind. I smiled, and looked up at the cloudless sky. Her dad looked serious like always. Emma kind of complained that he is too boring, at least she gets to see her dad. My heart started beating faster once we entered the park's gates. That's weird. I wasn't really excited to go to the park, I've been here a thousand times. I don't remember having sugar for breakfast either. In the distance, I heard yelling kids at the playground. I shook my head. Great, because there is nothing I would rather do then sit on the park bench, thinking of ways to start taking karate classes, without being laughed at. All while being surrounded by kids screaming, and giving me a headache.

"Um, Emma's dad, can we go to the forest insted of the playground?" I asked. Yeah, this park also has a small forest. I wonder why I haven't been in there before. Emma's dad looked at me weirdly.

"Okay, why?" he asked. I shrugged. Hosnestly, I really don't know why I wanted to go. I just did.

"But I want to go to the playground!" Emma whined.

(15 minutes later)

In the forest, it was kind of scary. I mean there were no kids, and lots of wild animals. But I'm Kim Crawford, I'm not afraid of anything. At least that's what my mom says. Moms would never lie to their kids, right? A man walked by us with a sparrow perched on his shoulder. It must be a spirit bird. Oh, right, spirit birds are birds with human intelligence, that befriend a little kid. They all possess a magic power, but some are stronger then others. They even live as long as humans! But mom says there hasn't been a spirit bird in our family for a really long time. Emma was complaining about how the mud was ruining her shoes. I rolled my eyes. I then heard a screech. Not like a bat, it was a lower pitch. I looked up into the sky, and saw the biggest bird I have ever seen in my life!

"Ahh!" Emma screamed, while I stood there in awe. Well, I only stood there for a second. As the giant bird flew away, barly flapping it's wing, I started to run after it. Can you blame me? The bird was awesome! It was almost impossable to keep up with. Next thing I knew I was tumbling down a hill. Good thing there was a rock to stop me.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head. I looked up at the sky. I could no longer see the bird. I sat up, trying to remember which way to go. But I couldn't figure it out. My vision was a little blury from the fall, but I think there was something underneath a pile of leves. I unburried it, it looked like an egg. Not the ones you buy at the grocery store, this one was larger and had brown dots on it. I stood up, and walked away, but something was holding me back. I couldn't leave the poor thing lying there! I picked the egg up, and placed it in my pocket. My body felt really warm for a moment, but then went back to normal.

"Kimberly!" I heard someone call. I knew that it was Emma's dad.

"It's Kim." I said under my breath. Yeah, I know. Kimberly was my real name, but daddy says Kim suits me better. So that's what people call me, or eles I attack them. Unless it's a honest mistake. I started to run back, following his voice. I don't think I ever ran so fast before. When I saw them, I slowed down so I don't crash into them. I came to stop, and they eyed me suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" Emma's dad asked. I looked at them nerviosly.

"Uh, I was chasing birds." I said shakily. He just laughed. I felt around in my pocket to see if the egg was still there. It was. At least I have something eles to think about at the playground.

(3 hours later: Kim's house)

The sound of screaming kids are still echoing in my ear. I looked at the egg, wrapped in blankets so it would stay warm. I couldn't find out anything about it, my bird book didn't have anything about eggs in them. Then, I heard tapping coming from downstairs. Someone was knocking at the door! I walked down the stairs and opened the door slightly. The next thing I knew two men barged in. They were both wearing orange gi's.

"Uh, come in?" I said. They started to look around the house like they were robbing the place.

"Hey! Cut it Out!" I yelled. One thing I noticed about these guys was that they had no hair. There was an older one, and a younger one. The younger one turned to me. He was extremely tall.

"What did you say?" He roared. I knew he was not playing around. But neither was I.

"I said to stop trashing my house!" I yelled, looking him in the eye. He was turning a bright shade of red.

"Calm down, Wang Chi." A softer voice said. It was the old man. He walked over to me, and smiled.

"Little girl, have you seen a brown spotted egg anywhere?" He asked. I nodded, gesturing upstairs. The two men follwed me, whispering to eachother. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed serious. They walked into my room, and gazed at all of the karate posters, and photos of my family. Their attention then went to the egg, and Wang Chi walked towards it. I looked down at my feat, I kinda liked having it around.

"Wish me luck, Master Po." Wang Chi said. Luck? Why would he need luck? All you have to do is pick up the egg and get out. Or so I thought. When he picked up the egg, it shocked him.

"Ow!" He yelled and tried again. But eveytime he tried to pick it up, it shocked him. I was laughing a little. Come on, it was funny.

"That's it!" He yelled, and picked up the egg.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He sreamed. Wang Chi kept on screaming in pain, and eventually collapsed on the floor. He dropped the egg and it rolled away from him. I feel really bad for the thing inside it. I giggled and picked it up. They both gasped. They were shocked that I wasn't, well, shocked.

"If you wanted it, you could have asked." I said smiling. Neither of them said a word. I was confused.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" I joked. Still nothing. Until Wang Chi spoke up.

"How did you do that?" He asked shakily.

"Do what?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Pick up that egg without being electrocuted?" Master Po said, explaining the question a little better. Wait, this egg shocks everyone?

"It is a sprit bird egg you kno-" Wang Chi started. A expresion appeered on his face that has not been named yet. He stood up, and walked over to Master Po. They started talking to eachother, when I started to feel some slight tapping aginst the shell of the egg. I held my breath. I saw Po give somthing to Wang Chi, it was a box. What was in there? He walked over to me silently, and handed it to me. I opend it, and inside it, there was a brown necklase, with a bird charm. I put it on, and the charm glowed. I've seen something like the before, but only people with spirit birds have it. Wait, was this egg that I held in my hand, my spirit bird? I have a spirit bird? The egg suddenly burst open, and a pink, slimy bird crawled out of it. I stared at the newborn bird. Po walked up to me.

"Kim, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well Kim, meet your spirit bird, Aurora." He said softly. I smiled. Aurora was a really pretty name.

"Hi Aurora." I said. The little bird tilted her head up to look at me. Her she just barely opened her eyes.

"H-uh-hi." She said. I gasped. Po and Wang Chi yelled. I looked at them.

"She can talk?" I asked.

"I guess so." Po said. I looked at her and smiled, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Oh Great, First Day of High School

(Eight years later: No P. O. V.)

A ray of sunlight hit Aurora's golden-brown feathers, making them glow. She forced her eyes open and stretched her wings. Suddenly, she rembered something, it was Kim's first day of high school! She jumped of her perch and on to a sleeping Kim.

"Kim, wake up." Aurora whispered. Kim looked up at the hawk smiling at her. She groaned and sat up.

"You know, I thought I would never get over the fact that you can show emotion, Aurora." Kim said. "But I did." Kim always loved Aurora, no matter how weird she was. But everyone else teased them both. Calling Kim and Aurora freaks. That's the only reason Kim hates school. she doesn't hate the classes or the teachers like the other kids did.

"I wish I could come with you." Aurora said.

"Sorry, but after that incident last year, they don't allow you back in anymore." Kim told her.

"You attack the principal one time and suddenly you are banned from all Seaford Public Schools." Aurora groaned.

"You attacked the principal?" Kim almost yelled. "I thought you were banned because of that mice chase that nearly gave the art teacher a heart attack!" Aurora tucked her head under her wing, which meant she was embarrassed.

"That was one of the reasons for my ban, but the principal thing was the main reason." Aurora said. Kim shook her head.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"I thought he was a burglar. How should I know he went skiing that day?" Aurora defended. Kim stopped herself from yelling at Aurora, so she just shook her head, and got dressed.

(10 minuites later, Kim P. O. V.)

I was ready. Ready to go face to face with my enemies. Ready to start training at my new dojo, the Black Dragons. Ready to face whatever high school throws at me. I was ready for anything. Do I have everything?

Backpack. Check.

Notebooks. Check.

Pencil. Check.

Skateboard. Check.

Aurora complaining about her ban. Check.

"It was just one time," she mumbled, "and it can't be the first time it happened". I almost let a tear slip out of my eyes, but I blinked it back.

"This is hard enough that I have to go through high school, but it makes it that much harder that I have to go through it without you. So, will you please quit bringing it up?" I told her. She stopped talking. I saw her face turn from angry, to sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, how about you wait for me outside in that tree." I said smiling. Aurora's face lit up.

"Okay." Aurora said exitedly. I laughed. She flapped her wings frantically, but only got five feet off the ground. She then lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Wow, you are getting better at that." I said. It was impressive for a hawk that's not fully grown yet. What did I tell you? They age like humans do.

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot." Aurora said as she was getting up off of the floor. I looked at her tail, which was still brown, it wouldn't become red until she was older. I glanced at my watch.

"Oh, Aurora, we better get going or I'm going to be late." I said. "The teachers there already don't like me, let's not make matters worse." I mumbled. She nodded.

We stepped outside. Aurora's gold, and golden brown feather lit up like she was a light bulb, and the sun was the switch. I looked at her, trying not to let my fear show. It's hard going through school when people either tease you or ignore you. I stand up for myself, I even fire back. But that doesn't mean their harsh words don't make me feel bad.

"You go ahead," Aurora said. "I'll catch up with you." I couldn't help but notice she sounded upset. But I just nodded, and started to skate board.

My mind was clear. All I could think about was the board. If something else comes to mind, you will risk crashing. I came to a stop to see if Aurora was right behind me. And sure enough, there she was, beating her wing quickly, trying to keep up. She could only stay in the air for less then a minute without falling, covering her body in dust.

"Just once, I would like to get you to my school, without looking like you were under our couch this morning." I laughed. Aurora just looked down.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to embarrass you." Aurora said sadly. Was she okay? Aurora never really apologized so much before. I kneeled down beside her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Aurora shook her head.

"No, why?" she asked, keeping her voice pitch really low. I shrugged.

"You just seem upset." Aurora shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that, well- ow!" A rock hit her in the back of her head.

I didn't have to be Milton to know who that was.

"Brett!" I yelled. He then came out from behind the bushes. Aurora screeched angrily. I wonder if she knew what she was saying, or if she was just speaking "bird gibberish." Her feathers stood up, and she looked twice as big!

"Hey, calm down, Borealis! I just want to talk to Kim." Brett said. Borealis. That was Aurora's last name. That's what Po and Wang Chi told me at least. It's weird that she already had a name. Oh, right, Brett. Let me put this in a way you would understand... I hate him! We had been enemies since we first learned to insult. Of course, he started it. Darn! Now I'm sounding like I'm six!

"What's up, Crawfish?" He asked.

"It's Crawford." I hissed.

"Doesn't matter. Listen, I think it's very brave for you to show up for your first day of high school," he said, with a stupid grin on his face. "Because my friends and I are going to give you the hardest year of your life." He laughed.

"You won't do anything to her!" Aurora roared.

"Oh yeah? You aren't even aloud in the building, Aurora." He was now cracking up.

"Well, Kim isn't defenseless either!" She screamed.

"Shut it!" Brett said sternly.

"You did not just tell her to shut it!" I yelled. My face was getting red from anger.

"I think I just did, blondie." Okay, That was it! I've had it! My fists clinched together, and I punched him. He fell to the ground. His eyes were filled with rage.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled. Just then, Brett's dad ran out of the house.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I was just taking to Kim, when she punched me for no resson." Brett said.

"What? I didn't-"

"Kim, I think we need to have a disscusion with your mom and dad." He said seriously.

"Just my mom. Dad's off in the military." I said, hoping that they won't notice the saddness in my voice. What? Can you blame me? I haven't seen him since I was eight! Brett's dad looks sorry for me for a second, but then shook his head.

"Alright, we will come by your house tonight. Come on, Brett." Brett got up, and walked into the car. They drove off, leaving me stunned.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aurora.

"Yeah, I think so. My head just hurts. Sorry you got in trouble, again." she said.

"Don't aplogize, it's not your fault." I said. She just looked away from me.

"Come on, let's go. I won't skate board this time." I said. I started walking towards the school. Aurora followed me. I smiled, but it was kind of forced. I really was having a bad day. Aurora could tell I wasn't feeling great, because she landed on my arm and gave me a "hug."

We approached the school building, I looked at all the students coming out of cars and busses. They all looked at me, some were whispering to each other, others hid their faces. Great, now I'm also feared. I walked over to the tree, Aurora flew up, and slopply landed on the first branch.

"I guess I'll see you after school." I said. Aurora nodded.

"Good luck." she said. Then she started climming the tree by flapping her wings, and getting just enough lift to reach the next branch. I took a deep breath, and entered the school.

(Eight hours later: Aurora's P.O.V.)

My eyes sprang open as I heard the final bell ring. I fell asleep again didn't I? Screaming kids came running out of the school building. I looked for Kim with my rather amazing vision. But then I saw three kids, who I recognized immedently. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. They were the closest thing Kim had to human friends. She used to train with them at the Bobby Wasbi Doj0 until Carson moved and she stopped being challenged. So now she's a Black Dragon. Then, I saw Kim, but she was talking to someone, and smiling! This was new. Wait, I know her, she's Grace, Brett's cousin who transferred here this year. Apparently she's nothing like him. I leaned over, trying to get a better look. Bad move. Next thing I knew, I was falling. I flapped my wings, but that didn't help very much.

"Kim! Help!" I yelled. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Aurora!" Kim yelled, running towards me. She caught me just before I hit the ground. She let go of me, and I landed talon first on floor. I looked at Grace, who was opened mouthed. Great, I messed another thing up. Every time things are going well, I come along and somehow turn everyone against us. I wonder why? Oh yeah, I'm a freak!

"It can talk!" Grace yelled. But more in a way of shock then horror and disgust.

"I'm not an 'it.'" I said annoyed. She looked at me, rather suprised about my attitude. I got it from Kim. What can I say? You pick a few things up from her. I studied her for a minute, she had long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a blue jacket. I heard the sound of a car horn.

"Oh, that's my mom. Nice meeting you Kim, and you too Aurora." Grace said smiling. She walked away. I stared at her, in disbelief. Why didn't she care that I am a bird, that can talk? Kim looked at me and shrugged. But as she looked away, I noticed something I've never seen her do after school. She was smiling.


	3. The New Kid

(Jack's P. O. V.)

I entered the hallway. It was weird being in another town, where I knew nobody. Starting school a few weeks late was tough. There was complete silence in the halls. That makes since, everyone was in class. I looked down at my paper schedule, trying to make out what class I had. I glanced at the clock, it was 11:24. I had English, in room C-19. Somehow I found myself hopelessly lost, and that I walked in a compleat, circle. Why did this school not have maps? I stood in one place, waiting for the bell to ring. Next period I had lunch. Now there's a class that's impossible to fail! A shrill sound filled the halls. The bell. I have never heard a noise more unpleasant than Seaford High School's bell. Kids came pouring out of the classrooms, the once silent school was now filled with screams, and laughter. I followed a group of kids to the lunch room. From a distance, of course. All the kids entered a room with large double doors, and they all looked about my age. I walked in the lunch room, grabbed a tray, and walked over to the "food table." To be honest, then smell made me gag, but I tried to be polite, and throwing up would not make a good first impression.

"Hi, it's my first day, what would you recommend?" I asked the lunch lady. She stared at me blankly.

"Not this stuff. I don't know what half of it is!" She said. Wow, she didn't even at least try to cover up the fact that their food tasted horrible. Well, at least she's honest. I heard something about to drop, and my super fast reflexes caused me to spin around, and catch it with my foot. When I kicked it up, I realized that it was an apple. I looked up at the girl who dropped it, and she smiled.

"Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." She said. Okay, so she's not easy to impress.

"I'm Jack. I'm new." I said quickly.

"Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new kid smell." Kim scrunched her nose in fake discussed. I chuckled softly. Her face turned to pure shock, but only for a second.

"Um, can I have my apple back?" She laughed. Well, this is embarrassing.

"Oh, sorry." I said, handing it to her. "Well, maybe I'll see you around Kim."

"Maybe you will." She walked away. I noticed that every kid in the cafeteria was starring at me. They were in shock, and confusion. Well, none of them were as confused as I was. Was something wrong with Kim? Or are the just looking at me because I'm new.

"Hey, new kid." A guy whispered, gesturing for me to come over. I walked over to them. "I'm Eddie." I looked at a skinny, red haired kid.

"My name is Milton." The boy said.

"I'm Jerry, the swag master." Another kid said. I sat down at their table.

"I'm Jack." I said.

"Why were you talking to bird girl over there? You know she's kinda the freak of the school, right?" Jerry asked. I looked back at Kim. She was eating alone at the lunch table. Wait, wasn't there people sitting there before she sat down? Oh, they must have left when she sat down. I looked back at the gang.

"Bird girl? Why would anyone call her bird girl?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard? She has a spirit bird that can talk!" Milton said.

"She has a talking spirit bird? What is it?" I asked.

"It's, a red tailed hawk." Milton said uncomfortably. My jaw dropped.

"Aurora?" I asked. They nodded. Mom told me about that story. It was a legend that every kid is told.

"Does she know about-" I started.

"No." Eddie said. Wait, what? Kim doesn't know about her own legend? I guess it would just be better not to tell her about it. I started to eat my food. It tasted as bad as it smelled. Okay, I'm defiantly going to try packing a lunch every once in a while. I got to know the gang a little bit more. Turns out, they all do karate! It's one of my favorite sports, even though I haven't done it in a while. Long story, I won't get into it right now.

The day was going pretty well. I had a lot of classes with my new friends, and the teachers seemed nice. Although the principal was a total nutjob. Seriously, what good principal would watch two kids get into a fight, and bet against other kids about who would win? I glanced down at my schedule, art was next. I asked Milton where the art room is, and he said it was strait down the hall, the third room on my left. I entered the room, and found that there was only one table open. It was completely empty. I walked over to it, and noticed that kids started whispering to each other. I looked around at them briefly, but they all glanced away. Sitting down, I saw something written on the table.

Freak.

Suddenly, the door burst open. I saw a girl run in. She brushed her blond hair out of her face. I recognized the girl instantly. It was Kim.

"Ms. Crawford, I hope you have a good reason to be late." I heard the teacher say.

"I-I'm sorry. I saw that a blue bird finally laid her eggs, and I wanted to count how many there were." Kim said. The class started to giggle. Even the teacher laughed. Kim looked down, and walked to the table I was sitting at. She didn't look up. The teacher walked over to me. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Donnelly. Welcome to our class. What's your name?" She asked.

"Jack." I said.

"Well alright, Jack. We are going to be working on shading with different types of pencils." She said cheerfully. Kim looked up, she didn't smile, but she did look interested. Mrs. Donnelly past out pencils to everyone. I took one, and started to draw a turtle. It wasn't very good. Art just isn't my thing. I glanced over at Kim's drawing, and I was amazed. She was drawing a red-tailed hawk. Only it looked like it was a photo. Each feather was a completely unique, and it's eyes were fears, giving me goosebumps.

"That's a very good hawk." I said. She looked up at me.

"Um, thanks. Oh, and red-tailed hawks are actually buzzards. But red-tailed buzzard doesn't exactly sound right." She laughed. She then looked back at her paper, and continued to draw. Mrs. Donnelly walked over to us.

"Very good, Jack! That's really good for your first day." She said. Mrs. Donnelly looked at Kim's drawing, and frowned. "Birds again, Ms. Crawford? Can't you do something different for a change?" She said. Mrs. Donnelly shook her head, and walked away. Kim looked shocked for a minuet. I was too. Why would a teacher say that? Kim got up, crumbled her drawing up, and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't want to get a bad grade again." Kim said.

"Were you really given a bad grade because of drawing your spirit bird?" I asked, not thinking about what I was saying. Kim gasped.

"How did you know I had a spirit bird?" She asked.

"Oh, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry told me." I said.

"Oh." Kim said. She got another piece of paper, and started to draw again. Only this time it was a ball. Just that. A ball. The bell rang, and we all got up. Just before I left, I looked down in the trash. I saw the drawing that Kim made, and took it out of there.


	4. Daddy, I Miss You

(Kim's P.O.V)

I walked out of my last period class, thinking about what happened in art today. Jack knows that I have a talking spirit bird, and doesn't find me weird? That makes two people. One of them I never see. Brett doesn't want Grace to be anywhere near me. I packed up all the books I need, and was caught up in the swarm of people spilling out the door. Aurora wouldn't be flying home with me today, she sprained her wing. I got my skateboard, which was resting against the school building. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kim!" Someone said. I glanced around, to see if there was another Kim. I looked back, and saw Jack.

"Hi," I said, a little unsure how to reply.

"You board?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Do you know any tricks?"

"Of course! I've been doing this since I was six!" I yelled. What? My mom did not care whether it was safe or not. She loves me, but she's not what you would call a "safety freak."

"Alrighty then. I'll race you home, we live on the same street, you know." He said. Actually, I did not know that. I gave him a "competitive smile," and hopped on my board. I felt the rush of the wind blowing in my hair. I jumped, an flipped the skateboard beneath my feet. I landed perfectly. I started laughing. So did Jack. We pulled up by my house, and I waved bye to him. I walked into my house. It was empty.

"Mom?!" I yelled. No answer. I got myself a snack, when I realized something was really off.

"Aurora?!" I yelled louder. Still nothing. I started to panic. Where could they have gone?

"Charlotte?!" I yelled for my little sister. I ran in each room, looking for them. I opened the last door, and there they were. Mom was red, she was crying. But she was also smiling. I glanced at the computer. I was shocked.

"Daddy!" I yelled. He was FaceTiming us from the military. I let the tears fall out.

"Hey, honey!" He said. I couldn't see his face, my eyes were too blurred. I walked over to the computer, and cleared my eyes. I saw the smile on his face, and his watery eyes. I haven't seen my dad since I was nine, he is always serving our country. But he video chats with us four times a year. I don't know much about the war dad is fighting, my parents never told me. Aurora was perched on mom's chair, staring at the screen. I pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Okay, I guess. A little lonely." He said. I could only imagine how awful it would be to be separated from your entire family, fighting an endless battle aginst other humans. I could only imagine. I smiled softly.

"So, how's school going?" He asked.

"It's nice, actually. Today, I met a boy named Jack." I said.

"Oh. Really?" He said with a shocked expression on his face. While my mom may not be concerned about my safety that much, my dad is way too overprotective. I rolled my eyes. We talked for a little longer, laughing about great times we've had together.

"Sorry, girls. I have to go." He said.

"Already?" Charlotte asked. Dad nodded sadly.

"Daddy, I miss you. Please come home soon." I said, with tears trickling down my face. My mom put a arm around me, and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, honey. I love you." Dad said. I forced a smile.

"I love you too, Dad." I said, crying. I watched him wave, before he turned off the camera, and the screen went black.


	5. One Game of Catch

(Kim P. O. V.)

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about my father, hoping that he will be okay. The sky, which used to be clear, and sunny, was now covered in a blanket of clouds. I watched a breeze blow leaves around in a angry spiral, before floating back to the ground. Aurora was silent, standing on her perch, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Aurora looked up.

"Do you think there is anything special about me?" That was a question I have never heard her ask. Or expected her to.

"Of course! You are the best bird I have ever seen!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"No, I mean magical." She said. Well she can talk, but I don't know about anything else, or if there even was anything else. If I never really explained it before, spirit birds have magic in them. Some can heal injuries, turn invisible, or even move things with their mind! But I don't think talking is one of them, or people wouldn't treat us, the way they do. I heard my cat Luna, meow in distress. I sprang off the bed, and ran downstairs.

"Luna!" I yelled. Aurora glided down the top of the stairs, and landed neatly. Wow, she's getting better at gliding. I shook my head, no time to think about her landing right now. Aurora looked out the window, and her beak dropped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Luna, she's fighting!" Aurora yelled. Luna? Fighting? That doesn't sound like her. I looked out the window, and saw our neighbor's german shepherd, being clawed by our cat. But there was something in his mouth, I recognized the object instantly, and rushed outside. Luna tackled the dog, it fell and ran home. I walked over to Luna, she was nudging the ball towards me. I picked it up.

"Is that a-?" Aurora tried to ask.

"Foam football? Yes it is." I said cutting her off.

(Flashback to when Kim was four)

Daddy walked in the room with a big smile on his face. I looked up from my book.

"Hey Kim, do you want to throw this football around?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, daddy. Girls at preschool say that it's a dumb sport." I said.

"Oh, Come on. Just one game of catch?" He asked. I shook my head again. Dad frowned, but only for a second.

"Sorry, dad." I said.

"Alright. You can keep this if you change your mind." He said handing the football to me. I nodded. He waved, and I continued reading.

(End of flashback)

"I was such a fool." I said to myself.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"I would give anything for just one game." I said.

"Again, what?" Aurora asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said sadly. Then, I smiled, and threw the ball over to her. She jumped, and caught it with her talons. But she fell to the floor.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" She asked, attempting to sound angry.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to test if your magic power was football. It's not." I teased. She grumbled. I walked over to her, and sat down.

"Hey, there is something magical about you, I'm certain of it." I said. She looked up at me, and smiled softly. It began to rain, but we stayed outside, playing football.


	6. The Book of Spirit Birds

(Aurora's P. O. V.)

I watched Kim work on her math homework. The pencil moved quickly, math was pretty easy for her. Luna lay silently at her feet. It was a uncomfortable kind of quiet. Charlotte was asleep, and Kim's mom was at work. Soon, I couldn't take the quiet. I grabbed the pencil out of her hands with my claws.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"You've been doing homework for two hours, you need a break." I told her.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to do?" She asked firmly.

"We have to do something?" I asked. Kim rolled her eyes, and took the pencil out of my talons. Her mom made a rule about not sitting around doing nothing, until all homework is done. I groaned, it is so boring staying inside all day. I mean it was a beautiful day, and I would totally go outside if I could open doors, which I can't. I jumped off the table, and Luna swatted at me. I dodged her attack. I waddled away, birds weren't built for walking. I glanced into Mrs. Beulah's library. Kim isn't allowed in there for some reason, but there was no rule that says I'm not! Actually, there is, but I don't care! I made sure Kim wasn't looking, and walked in. There were a couple book shelves, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, something caught my eye, a large brown book, with golden letters spelling "Spirit Birds." I jumped up on the shelf, and dragged the book out. I dropped it, and it made a large crash when it hit the floor. Kim came running over.

"Aurora, you're not supposed to be in here!" She yelled.

"Look what I found." I said, moving the book over to her. Her eyes shifted from being angry, to rather curious. She picked up the book, and ran her finger over the gold bird design in the front cover.

"Oh, it's a book of the different spirit birds." She said, examining the book. Kim walked out of the room, with the book. I smiled, and followed her. She ran upstairs, and I sat on her shoulder. We sat down on her bed, and opened the book. A piece of paper fell out of it, but we ignored it. The first page was about a sparrow, named Willow. Along with a very detailed drawing of her. All spirit birds have their own name, people can't name us. Good thing to, or I would have been named something like Fluffy. We flipped through the pages.

"Flashstorm, a large falcon. Bird of legend. Very fast, special power is the ability to make, and control lightning bolts." Kim said.

"What are birds of legend?" I asked.

"They are very powerful, and smart birds. They have usually lived twice." She said.

"Find me! Am I in the book? Find me!" I said. Kim nodded, and started flipping through the pages.

"Let's see. Clover, Winter, Sandy, Blossom. I don't see you." She said sadly.

"Am I not a real spirit bird?" I asked.

"Of course you are! If you weren't, how come I have this." She showed me her hawk amulet, that was looking proud, and strong.

"What does that thing do anyway?" I asked. She shrugged. Kim continued to look at the pages, when suddenly, she stopped at a page, and her eyes went wide. Part of me wanted to ask what it was, another part didn't want to know. I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" I asked, fear overtaking my voice. Kim bit her lip, and started to read the almost completely blank page.

"Aurora Borealis, or Aurora. Species, red-tailed hawk. Size, unknown. Speed, unknown. Power, unknown.  
Obtainer, Serena Crawford. Little is known about this bird of legend. Most of it was lost to history, or banished by the Dark King. All that remains of her is Aurora's story, and Serena's prophecy." Kim said, she was sweating, and shaking with fear. I remained quiet. Then, we heard the front door opened up.

"Kim! I'm home!" Kim's mom yelled.

**A. N.: Next Chapter, more of Aurora's legend will be revealed. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love making those! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**** If you have any questions about my story, feel free to ask them in the comments, and I will answer them on my next chapter. Please review! Bye!  
**


	7. You Saved the World?

(Kim P. O. V.)

"Kim! I'm home!" My mom yelled. Normally, I would be hiding the evidence that I broke the rules, but I didn't even move. Not an inch, not a muscle. I just stared at the page, putting together the pieces of the puzzle. Aurora also remained silent. It became so quiet, that I think I heard Aurora's heart beat. What did it mean that Aurora is a bird of legend? Who is Serena? Who is the Dark King? All these questions were bouncing around in my brain, that I didn't notice my mom coming up the stairs. She opened the door to my room, and her eyes fell on the book.

"Kim! You are not supposed to read that! Haven't I told you not to go in my library?" She yelled. I stayed quiet, looking at her with confused eyes. Her expression changed from angry, to sad. She sat next to me on my bed.

"What?" I chocked on the words, pointing towards the page. Mom hugged me.

"I guess it's time you found out. No use hiding it from you anymore. Besides, I think you are old enough." Mom said.

"Old enough for what?" Aurora and I asked at the same time. Mom took a deep breath.

"The legend of Aurora." She said. Aurora and I shared a terrified glance.

"It all started 1,000 years ago, when a distant relative of yours, and her spirit bird Aurora, were training to become warriors of their kingdom." Mom said.

"Relative?" I asked.

"Her name was Serena. She was a very beautiful young lady, who looked a lot like you. Anyway, they trained so hard that they became the best warriors that their kingdom had! But she was rejected, because she was not a man." Mom said bitterly.

"Not a man? She couldn't become a warrior because she was a girl?" I asked, in complete fury. Mom nodded sadly.

"Very sad, I know. But the rejections just made her train harder. But as she trained, a evil force started to rise." Her tone started to turn darker.

"A evil force?" I asked.

"The Dark Force collected spirit birds, and turned them into slaves with the dark amulet. A dark amulet gave a spirit bird all of their powers all at once, but it also corrupts their brain. The poor birds forget everything, where they come from, who they are, even their obtainer. One day, Serena and Aurora went out on their own to defeat the Dark King, and the rest of his army. The Dark King laughed at the girl who challenged him, knowing little about her powers. He fought hard, but they fought harder. Striking one final blow to the king, Aurora used up the last of her strength, and fell to the ground."

"She, I mean I, died?" Aurora asked. Mom looked down.

"Yes, a great hero died that day. But the Dark King also fell, but he didn't really die. He vanished, vowing that one day he would return. There wasn't a single being that didn't believe him. All the enslaved birds went back to their families." Mom said, with tears starting to flow out of her eyes. I was shaking now, crying perhaps.

"What about Serena?" I asked. Mom's eyes widened at the question.

"Serena lost the one friend she ever had, the one person who she cared for, the only thing who loved her. She got a offer to join the army, but turned it down, saying that battle reminded her of Aurora. But, she still had some magic inside of her, and wrote a prophecy, and casted a spell on it. It said that one day, her beloved spirit bird would return." Okay, I was sobbing now.

"This story, is it true?" I asked. Mom pointed at Aurora.

"Who is sitting next to you?" My Mom asked.

"Oh." I said.

"Wait a minuet, I don't have any powers, all I can do is talk!" Aurora yelled.

"For now. As you get older, your powers will be reviled." Mom said.

"Yeah, maybe then people won't make fun of us that much." I said. Oops, I did not tell Mom about the-.

"People make fun of you?" Mom asked, she seemed really surprised. I nodded.

"Oh, honey. When I find the people who bully you, I will kick them so hard that they will land in another state. When your father finds them, he will kick them so hard they will land in another planet!" She yelled. Yeah, you can see where I got my aggression from. She hugged me.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I quit the Black Dragons." I said sadly.

**A. N.: This is so far my favorite chapter, I put a lot of effort trying to make Aurora's story good. What is your favorite chapter so far? What do you want to see more of? Please review! Thank you!**


	8. An Adventure Started

(Kim's P. O. V.)

"Yes, I quit the Black Dragons." I said sadly.

"What?!" They both yelled. I nodded.

"But why? You loved it there. You couldn't wait to go there after school!" Aurora yelled. I looked down at my bed.

"They cheated, they hurt Jack. I don't want to be in a dojo that cheats." I said. Aurora and Mom looked very surprised.

"They cheated? Why would they do that?" Aurora asked.

"To win." I said. That made them stay quiet for a while. Mom placed her hand on my nee. I looked up at her.

"What are you going to do now? You are not quitting martial arts, are you?" Mom asked, worried that I would say yes. I shook my head.

"No, of course not! Martial arts is my life!" I yelled. Mom smiled a little.

"Okay, good. But where are you thinking of going?" Mom asked. I really haven't thought about it that much, I don't know where I could go, and Bobby Wasabi may not challenge me enough. I just shrugged.

"Okay, tell me when you figure it out." She said, and walked out of my room. I laid down on my bed, thinking about ten different things at once. But mostly the fact that Aurora and I have to save the world! Aurora laid down next to me.

"Well, what should we do now?" She asked. I didn't reply, I just stared at the celling. Aurora knew that I didn't want to talk, and stayed quiet. For 3 minuets, it was complete silents. Until, I spoke.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Aurora nodded, and tucked her head under her wing. I smiled, and went to sleep next to her.

At 7:00 in the morning, I woke up screaming, and gasping for breath. Aurora jumped up, and fell off the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had this scary dream. A monster, he was trying to hurt you!" I said. She hopped back up next to me.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong." She reassured. I nodded. What's up with all my dark dreams? Seriously, in kindergarten, most girls had dreams about candy and unicorns. Me, I had dreams about a cole black bird, with red glowing eyes, setting a forest on fire!

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked me. I nodded, and stood up.

"All my life, I have been told that no one is born into their place in the world, they all had to get there themselves. But me, I learn now that I was born into my place, to save the world. I mean I could have become a doctor, a actress, a singer, a dancer."

"Not a dancer, honey." Aurora said. I rolled my eyes.

"My point is, I always wanted to find my place myself. Instead, it was handed to me." I said. I shook my head sadly and went down stairs. Aurora followed. We sat down by the couch, and turned on the tv. Guess what was on?

"Spirit birds around the world are going missing. Families are heartbroken, and are desperate for answers." The news lady said. The camera switched to a five year old boy, with tears in his eyes.

"Fawn was my best friend. She knew when I was happy, and when I was sad, and I miss her so much. Please find her!" He said. I think I was crying a little too. Then, they showed a satellite image of all the places in the U. S.. I noticed a pattern, it was heading towards California! I sprang off the couch, to the closet. I pulled out a large suitcase, and started packing.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"We are leaving!" I yelled. Aurora looked at me in disbelief.

"We?" She asked.

"You, and I, are leaving!" I yelled. Aurora was completely shocked. She shook her head.

"Wait, why?"

"Well, I'm bullied here, I have some questions about our legend, and you are gonna get kidnapped!" I yelled, throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"I'm not gonna get kidnapped! What are you talking about?"

"Birds are going missing. I noticed that they went missing in a pattern, and we are next!" I was now throwing food, and medicine in the bag. Aurora finally realized that I wasn't kidding, and started to help pack.

"Wait, what will you tell your mom?" Aurora asked. I took out a pencil, and a piece of paper. Figuring out how to write "I'm leaving home to protect Aurora, and save the world" was hard to do. I started tearing up a little bit. I placed the note where I knew my mom would see, and walked to the door. A stab a sadness filled my heart, but I knew that this was the right thing to do, I think. Looking back at my house, I realized I didn't really know what I was doing, but I would do anything to protect Aurora from evil, even if that meant leaving home. Aurora looked up at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's a big world out there." She asked. I nodded. I opened the door, and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" I heard someone ask. I turned around, and saw Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy. Oh boy, now I'm in trouble.

** A. N.: Well, that's my new chapter. A special shout out to "fan," for giving me this idea. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you asked for, but I tried my best. Thank you! Remember to review! **


	9. One Week

(Milton P. O. V.)

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Kim, who was exiting her house with a suitcase. She froze, and stared at him. Then the rest of us. She grew uncomfortable. The next thing she was going to say was a lie, I'm sure of it.

"Uh, nowhere." Her voice started to get high. Kim, dear Kim, don't make it too easy to know when you are lying. I took a step towards her.

"Kim, where are you going?" I asked her, smiling. She gave me a death glare, and crossed her arms. Then she looked down at her feet.

"Mom told me." She mumbled. We all looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. "She told me about Aurora. Her past, what we were born to do."

"What's with the suitcase then?" Eddie asked.

"This morning, I turned on the tv. Spirit birds are being kidnapped, I knew in my heart that it was the Dark King, and that he is coming for Aurora. So, I'm running away from him." She said. Nothing else was said. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Kim. You don't have to run away." I said. Jack nodded. Kim shook her head.

"No! I have to! You have never had a friend like Aurora!" She yelled.

"That's a pretty bold claim there, missy." Rudy said. Kim looked down at Aurora.

"She has been by my side ever since I was little. Helping me learn from my mistakes. When Emma moved, she was there to help comfort me. When I was bullied, she told me to keep my head held high, and get back up. When my father went back to the Air Force, we were sad together. She is my best friend, and there is nothing I won't do to keep her safe." Kim said. Rudy started passing tissues out to everyone, because we were all sobbing. As soon as we all stopped crying, Rudy smiled softly at Kim.

"Where would you go?" He asked. Kim didn't reply, I guess she didn't really think about that.

"Tell you what, If you rejoin the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, then we can bring you to China with us for Jack's tournament." Rudy said. One problem with Rudy's plan, Kim will never join our dojo.

"I'll do it, as long as it gets me out of here." She said. I stand corrected. That's a first.

"One question though, the flight leaves in about a week so, do you mind being stuffed in a closet until then?" Jack asked. We all looked at him. "What? The woman wanted protection!" He said. We all rolled are eyes. Kim laughed.

"Okay, sure. But, I need to get something first." She ran back in her house. We all looked back at Jack.

"Stuffed in a closet? Really?" Eddie asked. Jack shrugged.

"What? She's willing to leave her home, why not add some extra protection?" He said. "And then we will add a couple of 1,000 lbs blocks blocking the door, and then we can get one of Bobby's elephants to move them. Or a security system that only we can turn off. You know, so nobody will hurt them." He said. I noticed a small blush appearing on his face. Apparently, the others noticed it as well, because they were all smirking at him.

"You like her!" Jerry laughed. That caught Jack off guard.

"No! I don't want her to get her best friend stolen from her!" Jack yelled. We all burst out laughing. Jack kept a strait face. Then the door opened, and Kim came out her door, carrying a large brown book.

"Kim! Jack-" Jerry started, but Jack covered his mouth.

"Wants to welcome you back to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" Jack said, putting his arm around Kim, pulling her towards the dojo. He looked back at us, angrily. I gave him a thumbs up. Aurora looked at us.

"Do you know something we don't know? Or did you just tell a funny joke?" She asked.

"A little bit of both." I said. Aurora jumped up on to my arm.

"Ah! I just got shots there! It hurts!" I yelled. "Speaking of shots, have you has yours? I mean, Kim is supposed to save the world, and that would be a setback if I got rabies." I told her.

"Yes, I had my shots. Now let's get going!" We all nodded, and raced towards the dojo.

** A. N.: Hello again! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't one of my best works, but I needed a way to tie some of my earlier ideas in to this story that I really don't want to get rid of. So, Kim is going to be staying in a closet for about a week, yay! Remember to review! Thank you!**


	10. What is This Place?

(Kim P. O. V.)

"I can see you!" Something yelled. I screamed, and ran away into endless darkness.

"It won't help to run!" He laughed. I sank to my knees, with the man traumatizing me. Pictures of spirit bird being corrupted flashed through my mind. It was horrifying. There was no escape from this.

"Kim. Kim. Kim." I heard. My eyes burst open, and I sat up panting. My friends were all staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, offering his hand, and helping me up.

"I don't know. I think it was another bad dream." Yeah, I bad dream that I've been having since I was five! Aurora's eyes widened.

"Another nightmare?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think someone has been spending too much time in the closet." Jerry said. Aurora "growled" at him.

"What was it about?" Jack asked. I didn't say anything right away, I just looked at my shoes. My friends stared at me, waiting for the answer. They wanted to help me. I'm sure of it. I tried to recall the events in the dream, and in doing so I shuddered.

"There was a man, who was speaking to me, I think. He traumatized me with images of..." I said, feeling very uncomfortable with what I was about to say.

"Of what?" Rudy asked. I took a deep breath.

"Spirit birds. They were turned evil by the, um, what was it called again?" I asked.

"Dark Amulet." Jack finished. I looked up at him, and nodded. There was silents in the room, until Milton spoke up.

"How long have you been having that dream?" He asked.

"Since she met me." Aurora said. I barely caught a small frown upon her face. Milton nodded, and pulled out a notepad. Oh please tell me he's not.

"And are all the dreams the same?" Milton asked. Oh great, he is. Milton research mode. Listen, Milton is great, he's very smart. But when it comes to the interrogation, he is kinda terrifying. I shook my head.

"Now tell me, are you actually a Kim imposter, and you locked the real Kim up in a dungeon, where she will never be heard from again?" He asked, very loudly. My back was against the wall. See, I told you!

"No!" I yelled.

"Check her pockets!" Milton yelled. Eddie and Jerry ran over to me.

"She doesn't have any pockets, sir!" Eddie yelled. Milton nodded. Jack pulled him back.

"The poor girl is having nightmares, and just found out she has to save the world. Give her some space!" Jack said.

"I think I'm going to go back in my closet now." I said. Aurora followed me. I went inside of it. You'd be surprised. There's a lot of room in here. I picked up the book of spirit birds, and studied it. As I read, I leaned back against apparently what was a lever. Then, the floor moved , reviling a stair case. Seriously, how did no one notice this? I looked at Aurora, and then I took a flashlight out of my bag. I walked down the spiral stairs, into what looked like a library. It was filled with books, feathers, and a small table. I sat down, shining my flashlight around the room. Then I heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" I asked, jumping back.

"Me, who else would it be?" Aurora asked. I walked over to her, to find that she crashed into a book shelf, and knocked most of the books off. I rolled my eyes.

"You scared me to death! How did you crash?" I asked.

"I wanted to light some of these torches for you." She said, pointing upward with her wing. I saw a torch sticking out of the wall. "You should have seen me! I was in the air for almost ten seconds!" She said excitedly. I just stared at her, noticing a lighter in her talon.

"Aurora! How many times have I told you not to play with fire?" I asked angrily. If she dropped it while it was lit, she could of set this whole place on fire!

"I don't know, maybe 6 times." She said. I grabbed the lighter, and lit the torch myself. I kept lighting them until the entire room was bright. I looked at the books that have fallen off the shelf, and saw a book that said The Diary of Serena Crawford. Naturally, I picked it up, but there was a lock on it.

"Can you break it?" I asked Aurora, handing the book to her.

"Oh, now you want my help." She said. Aurora tried to crush it, but she didn't even put a dent in it!

"What is that lock made of? Steel?" I asked.

"Might as well be." Aurora said. I looked down at my bracelet, which had a small key. I remember when my dad gave it to me.

(Flashback: Four years ago)

"Are you really going back again?" I asked my dad as he headed towards the door. He nodded sadly.

"The Air Force needs recruits. I need to go." He said. I hugged him tightly. Aurora nudged my feet. I picked her up, and held her in both hands.

"Where's he going?" She asked. Aurora didn't understand yet, she was only four.

"She's gotten bigger, hasn't she?" He said, petting her with one finger.

"Oh, before I forget," He pulled something from his pocket. It was a brown bracelet, with a golden key on it. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but it has been in my family for a long time." He handed it to me, and I slid it on my wrist. He kissed me on my head, and waved bye to my family. I didn't even know I was crying, until he left.

(End of Flashback)

I took the bracelet of my wrist, and I put the key near the lock, and slid it in.

**A. N.: Another chapter finished. This one took me a lot longer to write then I expected. Well, what did you think? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Bye!**


	11. The Library

(Aurora's P. O. V.)

Kim slid the key that her father gave her in to the lock, and turned it. The lock clicked, and opened. She was as surprised as I was that it actually worked. Kim sat down at the small table and started reading.

I watched her face change emotions as she read more of the book. She laughed, she frowned, and I think she hit the table in anger a couple times.

"What does it say?" I asked, not being able to handle the anticipation of wanting to know what she was reading anymore.

"What mom told us. Only in more detail." Kim said, barely answering my question.

"No, I mean what does it say?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, I'm at the part when she's trying out for the school where they train warriors. She trained for it her entire life, she could beat anyone who challenged her. But when she showed up to try out, they said 'listen, the army is for the strongest of men. We don't need some girl slowing us down. Go make yourself useful, and learn to clean and cook.' Serena was heartbroken. As that was the day, she learned how woman did not have the same rights as men did." Kim said.

"Oh. So that's why you hit the table." I said. And immediately felt dumb for saying that. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you know me." She laughed. I faked a smile. How does Kim stay so positive in situations like this? Then, I remembered something.

"What was that piece of paper that fell out of the spirit bird book?" I asked. Kim reached into her bag, and pulled it out.

"I don't know. It just a ripped piece of paper, with words on it." She said. I glanced at it. There were a bunch of squiggly words on it, and I could only make out a few letters on it. I don't think it's that important, but then again, cheap jewelry that Kim had since she was nine unlocks a diary of a person who saved the world, so, it wouldn't hurt to carry it with us. Then, I heard somebody walk down the stairs. It was Jack.

"Hi guys." He said. Kim jumped out of her chair, on to her feet, in a fighting stance. She blushed, noticing it was Jack.

"You scared me to death!" She yelled. I guess she doesn't notice things like I do. Jack laughed.

"Well someone's jumpy today." He said.

"Oh, and I'm sure you just found out your best friend was going to be kidnapped, and you are expected to save the world from some crazy-evil-king-person." Kim said.

"Okay, you got me. What is this place?" He asked. Kim looked down.

"I don't know. I just found a diary of Serena Crawford, and-" Kim started.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly, before running down the stairs. But he ended up tripping and falling. He got up blushing. I laughed.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked. She seemed very worried. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, instead of laughing." He said, glaring at me.

"Anyway, can you help us read through some of these books? I would, but talons make it rathe difficult to turn the page." I said to Jack. He nodded, and picked a book out of the shelf.

"What book is that?" I asked. He looked at it.

"Uh, it looks like a bunch of drawings. Of Aurora, and other things." Jack said as he flipped through the book. I jumped on his shoulder.

"Ooh, ooh! I want to see myself!" I yelled. I guess I'll add that to the list of things I'll never say. He showed me. It was a painting of a golden-brown bird, hovering over a village. I stared at the picture. It looked more like a photograph.

"Wow, that's very accurate." I said. Jack nodded. Jack and Kim read books for hours, and I asked them questions about stuff they read. All of it was interesting, but it was also weird to learn about myself at the same time. Kim got very uncomfortable talking about it, I noticed.

"Kim, we're going to China tomorrow." Jack said. Kim nodded, with a worried expression, but did her best to hide it. I was worried too. The Dark King was moving fast. Well, at least that's what the guys said. We haven't really been out of this "closet" much. I walked over to Kim.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" I asked, because I'm not sure that I was myself. Kim straitened her back, and looked up.

"Yes." That was all she said, sounding confidant.

"Okay." I said.

**A. N.: Wow! 20 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm sorry if this chapter took a while, writer's block is awful. Hopefully I'll update faster next time. Until next time, soar on!**


	12. The Illusion

(Kim P. O. V.)

"Come on, Kim!" Jerry said. I pulled my suitcase out of the closet we stayed in.

"You guys don't have to run away with us." I said. Rudy stepped forward, with a warm smile on his face.

"We know. But I am not going to let one of my best students to get kidnapped by the Dark King. That would not support me in court." Rudy said.

"Why would you be at court?" Milton asked.

"No reason." He said in a high voice. We shot him suspicious look, but then rolled our eyes. It was just Rudy being Rudy. Aurora jumped on to my arm.

"I am really nervous for my tournament." Jack said. I knew he was trying to change the subject of leaving home.

"Don't worry dude, you will win." Jerry said, trying to comfort him. Jack nodded, still a little uneasy. I smiled.

Then, something hit me. It was a force I have never felt before. I groaned in pain as I fell to the floor. My vision started getting fuzzy, and my brain went blank.

"Kim!" Someone yelled. I think it was Eddie. I heard a high screech, and felt something drop on me. Aurora. Jack and Jerry pulled me up, and I looked into the eyes of worried kids.

"Are you okay?" Milton asked. I nodded, standing on my own now. My vision cleared and I saw Milton holding Aurora in his arms.

"Aurora!" I said, stumbling over to them.

"She fell the same time you did. What do you think that was?" Eddie asked. Milton handed Aurora over to me. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kim, what happened?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. I sat down on a bench, still a little weak.

"I think I know what happened!" Milton said. All eyes were on Milton. Eddie walked over to him.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Well, it was most likely a bonding side effect. I read about them, they can be a sickness, that both humans and their spirit bird have at the same time." Milton said. I shook my head.

"No, I've had those before. This felt different. I felt weak, and in pain, not sick." I said. Milton looked very confused.

"Then I don't know what it was." Milton admitted.

"Well, we'll go home and pack. You can stay here. We won't be long." Jack said. I nodded. They all waved, and went home.

I sighed. I knew that they were really going to take a while. But then, a man caught my eye. He was staring right at me. I shifted uncomfortably. He started walking towards me. Aurora made a rumbling sound, growing more fearful.

"Strong, for a newbie." He laughed. "I had to use one of my more powerful spells to get a reaction out of you. You're lucky my powers have weakened since my defeat, or I would have killed you for sure." He said bitterly.

"You!" I hissed. Aurora screeched. He laughed again.

"Got it on your first try. Although, I am a easy person to figure out." I could not believe it. Right here, in front of me, was the Dark King.

"You will not dare take Aurora!" I yelled.

"I won't. Not now at least. I just came here to warn you, that you have no idea what I can do to you, your friends, and your family." The Dark King said coldly. I took a step back. Usually, I would find someway to fire back. But now, I'm at a loss for words.

"Bye, for now." He said, before vanishing.

I stood in place, stunned. Aurora nudged me.

"Why didn't he kill us?" She asked.

"He was an illusion," I said. Aurora looked at me, confused by my answer.

"He used to do that to scare Serena in to staying by her family, instead of battling him. When he was never going to hurt them anyway. I guess he thinks I don't know anything about him," I said.

"Well he's in for a surprise." Aurora said. I nodded.

The guys came walking up behind me. Jack tapped on the shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed. The guys looked at each other, confused.

"Uh, are you okay?" Rudy asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Jack asked. I nodded. He had no idea. We all got in Rudy's van, and drove to the airport.

A. N.: I'm sorry, this will probably be my last update for a while. I'm going to a two week camp, and after that, school starts. So I won't be updating as often. Thank you for reading, remember to review. Bye!


End file.
